Sakuya Izayoi
) }} Informacje ogólne Sakuya jest jedną z najbardziej enigmatycznych postaci w całej serii występująca wielu częściach. Jest szefową wszystkich pokojówek w Rezydencji Szkarłatnego Diabła. Pracuje dla jej mistrzyni - Remilli Scarlet. Jest ona jedynym człowiekiem, który pracuje i mieszka w rezydencji. Potrafi kontrolować czas oraz rzucać perfekcyjne nożami, dzięki czemu może zatrzymać, porozrzucać dużą ilość noży na wybrany przez siebie cel, by zaraz potem ponownie wznowić bieg. W praktyce stosuje do wykonania dużej ilości obowiązków w krótkim czasie. W wydarzeniach z Embodiment of Scarlet Devil stanęła na przeszkodzie w drodze do Remilli, lecz przegrała. Później od Perfect Cherry Blossom zaczyna ukazywać swój prawdziwy charakter. W Scarlet Weather Rhapsody Remilia każe jej znaleźć przyczynę dziwnych anomalii pogodowych. Kiedy je odnalazła Ciekawostki * Jej nazwisko "Izayoi" znaczy dosłownie "szesnasta noc" (dzień po pełni księżyca), a imię "Sakuya" - "kwitnąca noc". * Nawiązując do Perfect Memento to nie jest jej prawdziwe imię, lecz imię nadane przez Remilię. Jej prawdziwe jest nieznane. * Ponieważ jest szefową pokojówek, japońscy fani nazywają ją zazwyczaj 「メイド長」 ("maid-chou"). Jej kolejnym popularnym pseudonimem jest 「さっきゅん」 ("Sakkyun"). * Może rzucać nożami i zatrzymać czas jednocześnie. * Nawiązując do ZUN, "manipulacja czasem" jest bardzo podobna do "manipulacji przestrzenią." Zalety są takie, iż poprzez zwiększanie przestrzeni w rezydencji może zwiększyć i ilość noży. Fani przypuszczają, iż to ma związek z ogólną teorią względności. *Sakuya może używać swojej mocy do przyspieszania czasoprzestrzeni. Tym sposobem powoduje, iż kwiat bambusa rożnie niesamowicie szybko, nawet jeśli to normalnie trwa sześćset lat. * Sakuya jest nawiązaniem do postaci Dio Brando, głównego antagonisty serii mang JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, wampirem, który potrafił zatrzymać czas i miał duże umięjętności w rzucaniu nożami. Seria gier często nawiązywała do JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. * Pomimo, iż pomogła Reimu w odbudowaniu świątyni, nie dawała jej żadnych dotacji, ponieważ powiedziała, iż nie wierzy w Boga. * W fanowskich pracach, Sakuya jest czasem pokazywana z krwotokiem z nosa (co w przypadku fandomu jest często odznaką podniecenia seksualnego) z powodu Remilii lub Flandre. * W niektórych fanowskich pracach, Sakuya jest rysowana z psim ogonem oraz uszami (jest ogólnie nazywana 「いぬさくや」- inu-Sakuya), z powodu, iż wiele postaci nazywa ją "psem diabła". * Żarty z biustem Sakuyi, iż ona używa wkładek wzięły się z stąd, że w portrecie Perfect Cherry Blossom została narysowana z wyjątkowo płaskimi piersiami, zaś w Immaterial and Missing Power jej piersi są znacznie większe, niż w przypadku prac Zuna. Z tego powodu anglojęzyczni fani nazywają ją "PAD", zaś japońscy "Pad-chou". **Ponieważ wiele fanów Sakuyi nie znosi tego pseudonimu, pojawił się kolejny żart, że ktoś spróbujący wypowiedzieć "pad" nie dokończy tego słowa, ponieważ Sakuya go wcześniej zadźga nożem (w angielskim fandomie jest stosowane słowo "knifed"). * W grze pojawiło się wiele poszlak, iż Sakuya może nie być człowiekiem. Najwięcej z nich pojawia się w Imperishable Night i były związane z Eirin Yagokoro. * Jej alternatywny ubiór w Immaterial and Missing Power jest nawiązaniem do Ruukoto - pierwszej pokojówki jaka się pojawiła w serii, zaś w Touhou Hisoutensoku jest strój podobny do stroju Dio Brando. * Od kiedy w premierze Undefined Fantastic Object zatwierdzono fakt, iż Sanae będzie trzecią grywalną postacią zaczęły jest pojawiać fanarty, w których ukazana Sakuya jest zazdrosna z powodu coraz to większej popularności Sanae. **Z tego powodu fani Sakuyi i Youmu oraz zwolennicy Sanae często się kłócą. Kategoria:Postacie